


A Kindergarten Courtship

by Mithril_and_Acorns



Series: Hobbit Kindergarten AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Bilbo Baggins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Bilbo Baggins, Child Thorin Oakenshield, Failed Courting, Fluff, M/M, Thorin has terrible courting skills, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_and_Acorns/pseuds/Mithril_and_Acorns
Summary: Watching the besotted heart eyes that Thorin was throwing at the new student, Dwalin snorted and wondered if Nori would be interested in making any bets on how terribly Thorin would crash and burn? Maybe he could convince the ginger to tell him what Ori’s favorite cookie was if he won?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Nori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Series: Hobbit Kindergarten AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080131
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110





	1. Thorin is is love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Color Me Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009996) by [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly). 



> Hi! So this work was inspired by the fantastic story “Color Me Mine” by andquitefrankly! I absolutely love reading fics where all the characters from the Hobbit are itty bitty and I love courting stories, and was inspired to write a hopefully fluffy oneshot combining both of my favorite things! Hopefully it came out well? :)

“You...y-you great big...meanie!” 

Thorin squeezed his hands so tightly, that his chubby little fingers went white. He watched as the smaller boy stomped away, curls bouncing and mouth pursed in anger. 

Dwalin snorted beside him, and Thorin had to fight the urge to punch his best friend. How did things go so wrong?

*********************One Week Earlier************************

Thorin was busy drawing the absolutely best picture that had ever been drawed—no matter what that stupid Dwalin said about how Thorin was shite at drawing and that Ori was by far the best colorer of the entire kindergarten! Thorin knew that Dwalin was just jealous of his much superior drawing skills, and that the epic battle scene from the Battle of Azanubi-something, that he was drawing on his paper was by far the greatest thing to have ever graced the classroom, in the history of ever!

Happily warmed at the thought of showing his best friend up, Thorin grabbed a black crayon and proceeded to scribble his cousin making a poopy face! While it wasn’t histo-histick-histockly ‘curate, he didn’t think anyone would mind too much once they saw the majesty of his picture! The six year old was so invested in what he was doing that he almost missed when Mr. Grey called for the class’s attention.

As it was, the boy was about to tune out the rambling adult until he felt a sharp elbow jabbed into his side, making him look up to growl at his cousin’s big stupid face—when he saw the most beautiful thing that had ever graced his eyes—more beautiful than his favorite rock, more beautiful than the play crown he got for his birthday, even more beautiful than his amad, and his amad was the most beautiful amad ever!

Thorin’s big blue eyes were drawn to the front, taking in this gift from Mahal. 

Golden blonde curls shinier than any of the sparkly jewelry his amad wore. Brilliant emeralds that were dotted with gold, and sapphire, and topaz in the prettiest way Thorin had ever seen. The smallest most adorable button nose to have ever graced a face in the history of the world! Shining pearls, with the most endearing gap where the other had obviously just lost a tooth! 

Mahal has sent me and angel! Thorin thought rather breathlessly. Had he remembered to breath...did he still need to breathe? Could he live without breathing? Could he survive just from looking at this beautiful creature? Could—OW!

Gasping in pain at the harsh punch to his shoulder, Thorin was once again reminded of his stupid cousin and he was—oh. That was much better, he apparently hadn’t been breathing since he saw the angel. Giving a grudging nod of gratitude to the exasperated mohawked toddler next to him, Thorin turned back to stare at this gift from the Valar. 

“Everyone,” Mr. Grey spoke up, eyes twinkling, “I would like to introduce our new student!” 

Smiling even brighter, the angel spoked. “Hi! I’m Bilbo Baggins, I’m five!” And help up five adorable little fingers.

Thorin clutched at his chest, overwhelmed by the adorableness that was Bilbo Baggins—gift from Mahal, prettiest boy that Thorin had ever seen, and the Official First Crush of the Toddler Under the Slide! 

Watching the besotted heart eyes that Thorin was throwing at the new student, Dwalin snorted and wondered if Nori would be interested in making any bets on how terribly Thorin would crash and burn? Maybe he could convince the ginger to tell him what Ori’s favorite cookie was if he won?

As soon as Thorin got home, he raced up to his super secret, super awesome pillow fort in his playroom. He needed to make a plan to win Bilbo’s hand! Thorin didn’t actually know what that meant...he didn’t want to have Bilbo’s actual hand since he thought it was much better suited to the adorable five year old and he didn’t even know what one would do with a hand. Maybe it meant that he would be able to hold Bilbo’s hand during recess. Just thinking about holding that small, perfect hand in his own made Thorin blush. Cheeks red and thoughts turned to holding hands with his gorgeous angel, Thorin grabbed a blank sheet of paper—that may or may not have been his math homework and began writing. 

He titled it Thorin’s Super Awesum Plan. But he paused. How was one supposed to win a five year old’s hand? Stumped, he began looking around for inspiration when his eyes fell upon the book of fairytales that his amad read to him. She had just been reading him the tale of Beren and Luthien—he would never tell anyone, especially not Dwalin that he secretly asked his amad to read it to him three times already. It was his favorite story, how Beren did everything he could to prove his love to Luthien by courting her...that was it!

Thorin needed to court his adorable Bilbo in order to win his hand! Scribbling everything he could remember Beren doing to prove his love, Thorin smiled. He was sure to succeed and then he and Bilbo could hold hands as they walked into the sunset...


	2. 1.) Comp—compim—say sumthin nise!

1.) Comp—compim—say sumthin nise!

Thorin fearlessly marched up to Bilbo during snack time. The curly haired toddler was looking especially cute today wearing a soft pink sweater with a bunny on it, and Thorin felt his heart start beating faster at he sight. Alright, say something nice. He could do that, he could! He was the King of Saying Nice Things! He had this!

Bilbo had just taken out the carrot sticks his momma had packed into his Winnie the Pooh lunchbox when he felt someone come stand next to him. Turning to look, Bilbo was greeted to the sight of really blue eyes and long black hair set in a rather nice face. Bilbo thought that the bigger boy’s nose was especially dashing. 

Bilbo smiled, little nose scrunching up as he did so and said, “Hi! Would you like some of my carrot sticks? They’re very yummy.” 

Seeing Bilbo look up at him so cutely, nose scrunched up like a little bunny and cheeks dusted the softest shade of pink made Thorin’s brain short circuit. His carefully planned speech about how Bilbo was more precious than the most precious of precious stones plummeted and he found himself blurting out the first thing that came to mind. 

“You’re very round! And short! Round and short!” 

The brilliant smile that Bilbo had been sporting dimmed instantly, and the cute little nose wrinkled even more as golden brows drew together. “I see.” The smaller boy muttered, before he picked up his lunch box. “Excuse me.” And the love of Thorin’s life walked away from him, choosing to sit next to Bofur with his stupid pigtails, and that stupid toothy smile! Thorin stomped away in defeat, but he didn’t give up. He still had a whole list of other things that were sure to win Bilbo’s love!


	3. 2.) Give him pwetty stuff!

2.) Give him pwetty stuff!

Thorin checked his pocket for the tenth time since he had walked in. He had gone through everything he owned, trying to find something good enough to give Bilbo that would show him how much Thorin loved him. He had even tried to go through some of his amad’s things before she found him up on her vanity and had threatened to tan his hide. 

Finally, Thorin had decided on his prettiest rock. He had found it one day when he was at the park and was rather enchanted by the silver stripe running through it. He would be a little sad to have to give it away, but he knew it would be worth it to win over his Bilbo! Now, he only had to find the other boy and then he could give him his rock, and they would live happily ever after and hold hands all the time and hug and maybe even kiss...was it hot in here? Why was it so warm? It was winter...

Bilbo had just been unraveling the scarf his momma had made for him when the same boy from yesterday appeared by his side. After he had spoken to his momma about how a very handsome boy had come up to him and was very rude after Bilbo had offered him some of his really yummy carrots, his momma laughed and tickled Bilbo till he was a giggling and laughing mess before she kissed the top of his head. “Give him another chance my little bunny.” She teased, and Bilbo outraged at being called a bunny launched himself at his momma to tickle her back in revenge. 

Remembering what his momma told him, Bilbo gave the bigger boy a smile. “Good Morning!” 

Suddenly greeted by the dimpled glory that was Bilbo’s smile, cute little nose red from the cold and hair tousled from the wind Thorin felt himself choke on air. How was it even possible to be this adorable? And Bilbo had only greeted him! 

“Um—I-I...here!” And Thorin roughly dug through his pocket and enthusiastically gave Bilbo his gift....only it was a bit too enthusiastic because as soon as Thorin had tugged it out of his pocket, the rock flew out of his hand and hit Bilbo right in the middle of his sweet little forehead. 

“Ow...” Thorin’s angel whispered. 

Flustered, embarrassed, and mortified Thorin ran away, not even bothering to pick his favorite rock up off the floor where it had fallen after hitting Bilbo in the face. That rock had betrayed him, had embarrassed him in front of his sweet angel and then had the audacity to hurt Bilbo. He would not be taking it back!

In the background Dwalin smirked at Nori, both of them taking in the scene of his hopeless cousin running away from the new student...

With a grumble, the ginger half heartedly told Dwalin that Ori loved gingerbread cookies the best. 

“Double or nothing?”

Thinking it over, Dwalin decided that he might as well milk his cousin’s hopeless wooing skills as much as he could and nodded. With some luck he would be able to find out what Ori’s favorite juice was.


	4. 3.) Give him flo’ers!

3.) Give him flo’ers!

Thorin was nervous. His first two tries at courting his beloved Bilbo had failed epically. First he had insulted his sweet love, and then he had injured him. But despite that he was sure that this time would be different. Today he would win his beloved Bilbo’s hand, and then he would kiss Bilbo’s sweet little forehead where the rock had hit him and tell him that he liked the fact that Bilbo was round and Bilbo would be so enchanted at how smooth Thorin was that they would live happily ever after far away from dumb Dwalin who had made fun of him all day yesterday and they would adopt a hundred bunnies. 

Yes, that was a good plan! 

He had asked his adad for help, figuring that he had to have some useful advice. After all, adad had managed to win amad’s hand—he always some them holding hands at home, that is when they weren’t wrestling...

After telling his adad about his rather embarrassing first tries at winning over Bilbo, his adad had done that thing where he started to choke and cry at the same time and his amad told him to stop teasing Thorin—even though Thorin didn’t know what she was talking about. Shouldn’t she be more concerned that his adad might be dying? He was choking, clutching his stomach with tears running down his face and his shoulders kept shaking.

After a few minutes, his adad seemed to have caught his breath and sat Thorin down. “Whenever your amad and I have a fight, I always get her some flowers and she always forgives me. Why don’t you try that with your lad?”

With a great big grin, Thorin nodded before he scurried out the door eager to find some flowers that he could give to his sweet Bilbo. 

Taking a deep breath, Thorin walked up to Bilbo who had just walked in and was in the process of taking off his coat. Once the smaller boy had hung up on the peg about his cubby, Thorin thrust the flowers out to him. “I got you these!”

Except it seemed that Thorin hadn’t learned anything from yesterday. Misjudging the distance between them, Thorin accidentally smacked Bilbo in the face with the bouquet. 

Feeling himself freeze, Thorin watched as Bilbo took a step back and rubbed a hand over his face in pain. A brilliant green eye looked up at him under thick lashes and Thorin remained rooted to the spot. 

Bilbo took another step back, putting even more space between himself and this mean boy who seemed to have made it his life’s mission to be rude to Bilbo. “Good Morning.” Bilbo said stiffly, doing his very best to imitate the way his papa would speak to the Sackville-Baggins. Just because the other boy was a meanie didn’t mean that Bilbo should resort to rudeness. When the boy didn’t seem to do anything else, Bilbo walked away without another glance, not even noticing the rather bedraggled dandelions hanging limply in the other boy’s hands, clumps of dirt falling to the ground from the still attached roots. 

Nori turned bright red, shoulders shaking at losing for the second day in a row! Gritting his teeth, the redhead hissed that Ori loved grape juice before he stomped away. Dwalin smiled, making a note to ask his amad if they could pick up some grape juice and gingerbread cookies on their way home. 

The mohawked boy was just walking to desk when Nori ran up him with a grim look. “I want to change my bet to tomorrow.” 

“What do you want?” Dwalin asked, arching an eyebrow. He didn’t think his cousin would get his act together again by tomorrow so it was a sure thing but he wanted to know what Nori was after. 

“If I win, I want your new video game you were telling Bofur about.” Nori grumbled. He didn’t like that Bofur was so excited at the possibility of going over to Dwalin’s house to play the latest Dwarves of Duty game. If he was able to win it, then that would mean Bofur would have to come over to his house instead. The thought made Nori’s tummy warm and fluttery.

“What do I get if I win?” Dwalin asked, effectively ruining Nori’s daydream. 

“I’ll tell you Ori’s favorite book.”

The other boy scoffed. “Ori loves the Miner and the Prince the best. What else do you got?”

Darn that Dwalin and his stalkerish tendencies. “His favorite movie?”

“Frozen.”

“Favorite game?”

“He doesn’t like any games, he prefers to read or color.” 

Unsure if he should be worried about how much Dwalin seemed to know about his baby brother, Nori rummaged around in his head about something that he had that the other boy wouldn’t know or have access too...

“I’ll give you a picture of Ori with his stuffed Oliphant that Dori took a few weeks ago.” Nori finally blurted out. 

Just thinking about how adorable Ori would look cuddling a stuffed animal made Dwalin want to squeal. Shaking himself from the very out of character fanboy behavior, Dwalin thrust a hand out. “Deal.”

With a smug grin, Nori shook the other boy’s hand, confident that not even Thorin Oakenshield could fail for a fourth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin would totally know everything he possibly could about Ori. That is my head canon, and no one can persuade me otherwise.


	5. 4.) Braid his hair!

4.) Braid his hair!

Thorin had a secret skill—he was the best hair braider ever! His amad told him so. In fact, he was so good at braiding hair that his amad would only let him do her hair twice a year, to keep it extra special. 

His first three attempts had failed because Thorin wasn’t very good at talking, but he was very good at braiding. So all he had to do was go up and braid Bilbo’s pretty golden curls and Bilbo would be so amazed at how good Thorin was at braiding that he would smile and Thorin would smile. And then they would both be smiling and happy, and Thorin would ask if Bilbo would run away with him and they would go to their fabulous castle with a hundred bunnies and as many carrot sticks as Bilbo could want and they would live happily ever after—with Dwalin crying since Thorin left him all alone for being a stupid head! 

Shaking himself from his daydream, Thorin looked around for the familiar head of blonde curls. This was a sure fire way to win Bilbo’s hand! No one else had Thorin’s braiding skills! Finding his sweet beloved sitting by Ori in the reading corner, the Toddler Under the Slide hurried over to win the hand of his adorable Bilbo. 

Bilbo was talking to his friend about the book he had just checked out from the school library when two chubby hands were suddenly in his hair, tugging harshly at the strands and bringing tears to Bilbo’s eyes. 

“OW! S-stop....s-stop i-it!” Bilbo cried out, little hands going up to try and remove whoever was pulling his hair. Why would someone do that?

“T-thorin!” Ori stuttered, surprised by how mean the other boy was being and worried about his new friend. 

Not knowing what to do, the tiny little ginger began calling for Mr. Grey. Before Thorin could even react, he was whisked away and placed within the time-out corner while Bilbo whimpered in Ori’s arms. Why was that boy so mean to him? He hadn’t even done anything! 

Nori sighed before he handed Dwalin his prize. “Thorin’s hopeless.” The redhead muttered before he walked over to go bug Bofur. 

Dwalin didn’t even bother looking down at the photo, eyes drawn to the sight of Ori in his oversized knitted cardigan, hugging a whimpering Bilbo. His cousin’s lame attempts at courting were messing with his own!


	6. 5.) Give him cake!

5.) Give him cake!

Thorin looked down at the slice of chocolate cake that he had asked his amad to pack in his lunch. 

After seeing her usually broody son even broodier than usual, she had remembered the flowers that Thorin had wanted to bring to a little boy named Bilbo and asked how it went. 

When Thorin had admitted that he had smacked Bilbo in the face, and then had made the smaller boy cry when he tried to braid his hair today; Thorin’s amad had sighed before pulling the little boy close to her. “Oh mizimel.” she sighed before placing a soft kiss into her son’s long black hair. 

“You are most definitely an Oakenshield.” She said fondly, before she offered to make chocolate cake to make him feel better. Thorin’s amad made the absolute best chocolate cake in the entire world, and usually he would be bouncing in place at the opportunity to have some. But...

“Amad, would it be alright it I saved my slice of cake for tomorrow? That way I could bring it in my lunchbox?” 

Guessing where her son’s thoughts were going, she nodded with a small smile, promising that she would put a nice big piece in his lunchbox so that he could share some with Bilbo. And although Thorin had blushed, he didn’t correct her. 

So there Thorin stood, hands tightly holding his amad’s special chocolate cake as he worriedly looked for that special little head of blonde curls. After a few minutes of searching, with Thorin’s confidence flagging the longer it took to find Bilbo, he finally spotted his sweet little bunny sitting by the window. Willing his trembling hands to still, the six year old carefully made his way over to his crush, determined not to have a single accident. 

Once he had finally made it there, Thorin felt his resolve crumble. The other boy had noticed his approach and was nervously looking at him, as though waiting to see what new misfortunes he would try to reign upon the smaller boy. 

Wincing at the distrustful look on his Bilbo’s face, Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat. “Um...h-hi Bilbo.” It was at that moment that Thorin realized that he had never actually called the other by his name, and the realization made him blush. 

Thorin liked the way Bilbo’s name sounded, liked how lovely it was, almost as though it was trying to match the boy it was attached too. And Thorin realized that maybe he had done this all wrong. Perhaps he should have tried greeting the boy first before he tried courting him, because he realized that apart from knowing that Bilbo was adorable, and seemed to like bunnies since everything he wore had a bunny on it somewhere, and that had a very strange fondness for vegetables, and that his nose wrinkled ever so cutely during nap time, he didn’t actually know the boy at all. 

Had never actually had a single conversation with him, hadn’t even given the other boy his name. With the realization of just how badly he had attempted to win Bilbo over, Thorin shyly looked down at the plate he was holding. “M-my amad made some chocolate cake...and um...” Peering up at the boy under his lashes, Thorin saw the way that Bilbo’s nervous distrust had slowly melted into confusion. 

“I-I was wondering if you’d....like some? Cake I mean...you don’t have to!” Thorin hurriedly assured, as though being offered cake was an imposition. “B-but it’s really yummy and I feel um...that is....”

With a sigh, Thorin cut himself off. “H-hi! I’m Thorin. Would you like some chocolate cake?” There, nailed it. 

Bilbo was watching Thorin and felt rather confused. The bigger boy had been mean to him all week to the point where Bilbo had decided that he would never offer the boy any of his snacks ever again. But then he came up and was acting so shy that Bilbo couldn’t help but think how sweet Thorin looked while he was blushing and stammering, and really it was unfair that someone could look so handsome while embarrassed, and maybe it would be okay if Thorin was really offering to share his treat...

Thorin watched as a shy smile made it’s way to Bilbo’s face before the little boy nodded, moving a little to the side to make room for Thorin to sit next to him. 

Not believing just how incredibly lucky he was, Thorin hurried to sit down before the offer was taken away...except in his haste he wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to his feet and in the next second he tripped over his own shoelaces that had somehow become untied—he knew he should have stuck to Velcro, it had never betrayed him the way these shoelaces had—and inadvertently dropped the plate of cake on top of Bilbo’s head. 

The entire lunchroom froze. Thorin looked at Bilbo in horror, chocolate cake mashed into bright curls, crumbs falling onto the fuzzy white sweater he was wearing, plate clacking against the linoleum as it fell, forgotten at the horror that had befallen Thorin. 

He watched as those bright gemstone eyes began watering, as that tiny little button nose began twitching, slender shoulders started shaking...

“B-Bilbo...I-I-“ He began only to be stopped as the other boy stood up. 

Tears already falling, Bilbo pointed a finger at Thorin. 

“You...y-you great big...meanie!” He shouted, voice cracking as his breath hitched into a sob. He was done! He was done being polite, done trying to be nice to a boy who only ever seemed to be rude to him, to say mean things to him and pull his hair. He was done! Before the other could say anything, Bilbo left. 

Thorin squeezed his hands so tightly, that his chubby little fingers went white. He watched as the smaller boy stomped away, curls bouncing and chocolate cake falling with each step, mouth pursed in anger. 

Dwalin snorted beside him, and Thorin had to fight the urge to punch his best friend. How did things go so wrong? 

Thorin squeezed his hands tighter, fighting the tears that were making their way to his eyes. Why couldn’t he just do this one thing right? Why couldn’t he have simply tried harder, said something different, anything?

Before Thorin could really work himself into a spectacular angst, Dwalin punched him in the shoulder. With a hiss of pain, he turned to his cousin. “What?!” 

“Just go and talk to him!” Dwalin huffed. Really, this had gone on for far too long. Thorin needed to stop being difficult and just approach the other boy without any grand gestures. 

“But Dwalin-“

“Now, or I’m telling your amad what really happened to her favorite vase!”

With a betrayed gasp, Thorin stared at Dwalin with worried eyes. “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me!”

Yelling obscenities, Thorin turned around and marched after Bilbo. 

Dwalin smiled before grabbing his lunch box and making his way over to Ori. He had made sure that his amad had packed gingerbread cookies in the shape of oliphants and some grape juice. 

Thorin was looking everywhere, but he couldn’t seem to find Bilbo anywhere. He wasn’t in the bathroom, he wasn’t on the playground, he wasn’t in the nurse’s office! Where could he be?  
it was as Thorin was turning down the hall that he heard voices—specifically he heard the grating voice of Azog, a first grader who had apparently made it his mission to be as mean to the kindergarteners as possible. When he had tried to push Bifur off the swing set, Thorin had intervened. 

The two had fought like cats and dogs, until Thorin had managed to hit Azog’s arm so hard that the other boy had fallen down in pain. Ever since that day, where Thorin had been named the Toddler Under the Slide for his bravery in taking down the playground bully, the two had been at odds. He was about to leave until he heard Bilbo’s shaky voice, and Azog’s mean laugh. 

No! Azog would not lay a single slimy finger on his Bilbo! He would not allow it!

With a war cry, the toddler charged!

Eyes flashing as he saw Azog crowding Bilbo into a corner, Thorin tackled the larger boy. 

Grunting at the impact, Thorin whipped his head to the side to make sure that Bilbo was okay before turning his attention back to the ugly first grader. With his most menacing growl, Thorin grabbed the other boy by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up onto his feet before he slammed him into the wall. 

“Stay. Away. From. My. Bilbo!” Each word was punctuated by a slam into the wall, before the bigger boy was beginning to look rather ill. “Understand?” Thorin growled.

With a timid nod, Azog clawed himself free before running away. He decided that it would be better to mess with other first graders, these kindergarteners were crazy!

Hearing small sniffles from behind him, Thorin instantly remembered Bilbo and hastily turned towards him. 

The five year old was crying, shoulders shaking and chest heaving, hugging his knees as he attempted to hide from the world. Thorin nervously approached his little love, ashamed that his actions had caused Bilbo such distress, and placed him at the mercy of Azog. 

Pulling out a small handkerchief, he eased Bilbo’s face up with a gentle hand and carefully began to wipe away the other boy’s tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry Bilbo. I just-I just wanted you to like me...and...”

Fighting his own tears, Thorin gently dabbed at Bilbo’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said again, shoulders hunched in shame. 

Bilbo stared up at the other boy in wonder. All this time, everything that Thorin had done, was just to get Bilbo to like him? He thought back through the week that he had had, thought back to every single thing that Thorin had said and done and he realized that Thorin had never really tried to be mean—although he still didn’t know why the other boy had pulled his hair. 

Looking at the way Thorin’s hair was carefully plaited so that it fell across a shoulder, Bilbo wondered if maybe Thorin had intended to do the same to his own hair...was Bilbo’s hair even long enough to make such a pretty plait? If that had been the case, then that meant that everything Thorin had done had been with the intention of being nice to Bilbo. 

Thinking about all the effort that Thorin had gone through just to get his attention made Bilbo’s tummy warm, and a small smile broke out across his face. Looking up at Thorin, Bilbo decided that maybe his knight in light up sneakers deserved a reward. Without a moment of hesitation, Bilbo leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Thorin’s round cheek. 

Thorin felt himself go rigid in shock at the feeling of Bilbo’s lips on his cheek, and his entire face felt like it was on fire. But he didn’t care. Wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s smaller frame, he pulled the boy into a tight hug and smiled at the sound of Bilbo’s delighted giggles. He didn’t care that he face was getting smudged with the chocolate frosting that was still in the boy’s hair, or the fact that he may get in trouble because of what he had done with Azog. He had finally won his beloved’s attention. He had won his hand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you did. This is the first fic I’ve written in a while, so I apologize if its a little rough!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
